Midnight Snack
by bloodyamore
Summary: Demyx wakes up in the middle of the night in a compromising position. Beware, contains lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axel or Demyx or anything else mentioned, I own only the plot of this one-shot.

**Warnings:** YAOI, slight lemon, and the fact I was half asleep when I wrote this.

**Please, no flames**. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. Nice reviews are appreciated, so is constructive criticism.

(For lack of an original name), Midnight Snack

The Melodious Nocturne glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 2:45 AM. _Just great,_ he thought, _Man! This is the fifth morning I've woken up on top of Axel._ Demyx shifted so that he was sitting up, careful not to wake the red-head beneath him.

If any of the other members would've walked in right then, they would've been shocked. It looked like Demyx was straddling him. But if they had a problem with this scene, they could bring it to the Superior. He _was _the one that had made them share a room, one with only one bed. Demyx was in mid-pry, trying to get Axel's legs off of his waist. The guy could grip tight, even in his sleep. Demyx' empty stomach growled. Thankfully, the pyro beneath him didn't wake. He did shift though, right before he moaned Roxas's name._ Heh, must be fantasizing about Roxas again. _Demyxs' stomach gave another growl as he rolled off of Axel and crashed onto the floor.

"Mmhm De-mmyx," Axel moaned in his sleep. _Oh my god, was that my name he moaned? That's got to be some dream he's having._

The Nocturne quickly made his way out of the bedroom, fearing he might wake Axel if he made more noise. He stumbled through the dark corridor and into the empty kitchen. Much to his displeasure, his stomach let out another angry growl. "Okay, okay, I'll eat already," Demyx muttered to himself. He opened up the fridge and scanned over its contents. "Hmm… what to eat?... pudding and whip cream!" Demyx grabbed said items. The sitarist then began to stuff himself with his delicious treat. That's when a tired looking Axel, sporting a pair of black boxers and a content look walked in.

"Mmm, can I have a taste?"

Demyx, having his mouthful, just nodded and offered the bowl of pudding. Axel thought the blonde looked plain adorable standing there. He had whip cream smeared over his rosy lips, his eyes showing his shock of him being there. Not to mention how fragile Demyx must look under that overlarge white tee-shirt he was wearing.

"…silly," Axel muttered before having a taste, but not the kind of taste Demyx was expecting. He grabbed a fistful of Demyxs' hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. The Nocturne whimpered in surprise. Axel took this opportunity to snake his tongue past Demyxs' lips.

The pyro finally withdrew when he ran out of oxygen. "Delicious… I wonder, does the rest of you taste as good?"

Number nine's eyes widened as he realized what Axel had meant by that. Before he could protest, he was pushed against the wall and endured another smoldering kiss. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he felt one of Axel's hands snake under his shirt and stroke Demyxs' more sensitive spots.

While Demyx had been distracted Axel's lips had moved their way down his neck. He bit into the soft flesh and smirked at the nocturne's strangled cry. The cry soon changed to pleasurable gasps as Axel teased the nipples on Demyxs' now bare chest. "Heh. You sure are easy Demyx."

"J-just shut up and stop tormenting me," Demyx hissed between gasps.

Axel did as he was told, getting straight to the point. He stripped Demyx of his checkered boxers and began to stroke Demyxs' member. Then he replaced his cold hand by slipping his warm tongue up and down Demyxs' length. The nocturne let another startled gasp. Axel began to speed up his rhythm. When the blonde he was handling looked like he was going to come, Axel took the nocturne's manhood into his mouth. When Demyx came, he let out a strangled moan of Axel's name. Axel removed his lips from Demyxs' manhood and onto his lips, allowing Demyx to taste his own juices.

When the red-head finally withdrew he was donning his trademark smirk. "Hmm… not bad, I could get used to _that _taste. Now how about you come here and make yourself useful."

FIN

**Author's Note:** I know, it's perverted. My first lemon. Okay? Sucks? I need to know. I wrote this up on account my friend wanted an Axel/Demyx oneshot.


End file.
